The purpose of the release of the gas of bread dough is to remove the carbon dioxide within the bread dough, to make uniform the temperature and humidity of the bread dough, to equalize the density in the bread dough, and to promote the development of gluten and the continuation of the water absorption function based on the new activity of the dough (see page 53 of Breadmaking Method, by Daijiro Karishe).
The conventional means for solving these problems was to roll a bread dough belt between rolling-rollers facing each other that were installed in a so-called molder (see JP 44-6607 B).
When viscoelastic food dough such as bread dough is mechanically formed, no elasticity of the food dough is necessary. Conventionally, to mechanically form viscoelastic food dough, it is necessary to generate a stress beyond the yield point of the elasticity of the food dough. But, in such a mechanical forming, it is almost impossible to naturally recover the lost elasticity. Therefore, as the elasticity of the food dough is very important in order to maintain the quality of the fermentated food product like bread, the manual work of the skilled craftsman was always required in the process of forming food dough.
This applicant has provided conventional and various rolling apparatuses to solve the above problems, for example, a rolling apparatus comprising conveyers, arranged in a series, in which the speed of a downstream conveyer is faster than that of an upstream conveyer, and a plurality of rolling-rollers are arranged above the conveyers (see JP 44-6607 B, JP 60-52769 B and JP 2917002 C).
Patent Document 1: JP-S 44-6607 B
Patent Document 2: JP-S 60-52769 B (referring to Pages 2, 3, and FIG. 4)
Patent Document 3: JP 2917002 C (referring to Pages 2, 3 and FIGS. 1-5)
Patent Document 4: JP-S51-15107 B
According to the prior art, for example, when rolling-rollers mounted on fixed axes stretch or roll a bread dough belt therebetween, fermentation-gas in the bread dough belt may be discharged but, at the same time, the gluten structure in the bread dough belt may be damaged.
Also, conventionally, when various kinds of bread dough are stretched or rolled into a thin belt made from a thick belt, wrinkles may be generated on the surface of the belt because of properties of the bread dough, mechanical conditions, etc. Further, when a bread dough belt is stretched or rolled while air bubbles are kept in the surface layer, the gluten structure in the bread dough belt is harmed.